thoulsylfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsbrook
A town on the border of Therent to the south and Dart Forest to the north. The brook heads out of the forest, not much west of the town. Mostly, Kingsbrook is a self-sufficient farming town. Summary Population: 100 people Races: humans/elves Religion: Majority follow Illumiel at temple, some do not follow. 7:3. Of the 3, 1:5 are against. Few other followings, but they exist. Locations * Temple of Illumiel -- modest, but stone building, east side of town. * Brook’s Snout (Brook Trout Snout) -- 3 story inn, wooden, west side (by the brook). * Cauldron at the Border -- 2 story inn, newer, wooden, north side (near the forest). Less popular, slightly cheaper. * Chance Potions -- apothecary. Small, but well customed. * Zaloop/Gamrut’s house -- crafts, furniture. Local customers almost exclusively, simply because of their trade. (no need for a name this way). * Pavrow’s house -- house building, repair. * Nagle family farm -- horses, large pasture. Farm mostly wheat. * Goldendeer (Faunscient) (fah ‘oon see int) family farm -- Leatherwork, meat. Also wheat. * Mill -- owned by the town. At southwestern edge where the ravine is not so deep, powered by brook. * Brook bridge -- brook itself not that big, maybe a couple feet deep and 5 feet wide, but large enough ravine (20-30ft deep) for a bridge. Characters Agor, Priest of Illumiel Old human man. Tall, white/gray hair. Slender, vibrant, not frail. Brown eyes, wears a smirk, usually in white temple robes. but only recently ~3 years became a priest; born into money, used to beg by day in many cities but stay comfortably at night. Embarrassed of past. Met a beggar who found out his story, taught how his experience could make for a good priest. High priest of Seagate trained/officiated his priesthood. Still likes to deceive, but to help nonetheless. Jareet The lone Dragonborn of Kingsbrook. Often referred to as simply “Dragonborn”, gain favor if you ask name. Female, tall for dragonborn-- 7.5ft. Young, maybe 25. Bronze draconic ancestry (lightning attack, 5x30ft line dex save. Say 2d6) Forsook her clan, Darnaagxitl (roughly dawn-children in common) as it marched against the rival clan, Kirgxudalruil (True rulers). Since this casts her out, went to live among humankind. Prides herself on lute playing, and makes quite the show at Brook’s Snout (2 inns total). Friends with the innkeeper, Blewyn. Blewyn's Family Blewyn (bloowin) is the Innkeeper of Brook’s Snout (mashup of brook trout snout, some old timers still call it this), forest gnome male. Average height (3’8”). 238 y/o. Genial, the inn is tradition. Long ago (+ 3 generations) family settled in the infant town after a tragic forest fire killed their gnome town/friends. Namiddle, Blewyn's wife, age 195. Met at age 77 for her (124 for him). Helps with Inn; studies (human-gnome) history on the side. Good collection of books. Biddick, grandpa, age 350. Frail, still “there” though. Oddrap (odd drap) 1st child, Female, 84: Runs an apothecary: Chance Potions. Zaloop, 2nd child, Female, 79: married to human, Gamrut. Together they do crafting/carving, bowls, tables, etc. Mostly wood but can do pottery and stone. Bellnally, 3rd child Female, 64: away. Not talked about much; family disagreement. Not wishing to leave.. They make this excuse, though. Actually because she wished to pursue shady magic. Was cast out when she summoned an Earth Elemental (from another plane) but couldn’t control it exactly, and it smashed through 2 floors of the inn at night. No one but the family saw. Nagle family Humans. Established the farm this generation. Patel, mother, runs the show, and her husband, Uncarthem, works mostly with the horses. Kids: * Treylin, male, 19. * Gitra (jitra), female, 17. Black sheep, not around family much. Prefers to hang in town.. Spends time at Chance Potions. * Lewan (loowahn), female, 16. * Standraled (stan dra led), male, 14. * Minar, female, 12. Enmiron family Thaskos Enmiron is the human innkeeper of Cauldron at the Border. His wife, an elf, was executed by the town on charges of attempted poisoning of Jareet…. Thaskos was shaken and distanced himself from his (former) wife. Lianden, half-elf, 26, is Thaskos's daughter. She fled the town after her mother’s execution, and hasn’t been seen since.... (See Haunted Kingsbrook Plot.) Other Characters * Goldendeer (Faunscient) (fah ‘oon see int) family: elves, farmers, animals: leather, meat, wheat. * Pavrow: does house repair. 6’ 1”, elf male. burly, as you might expect. Unfriendly to strangers, trustworthy but not trusting. * Nera (now the housekeeper of Cauldron at the Border)